His Greatest Pleasure
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Shizuo indulges himself in a little more than he expected.


Shizuo licked his lips as he eyed his prey hungrily. Izaya looked on helplessly; a small moan escaping from him. Oh how he desired feeling the blonde man's lips on his!

"Sh-Shizu-chan," he whispered.

Shizuo hummed as he grasped the small metal handle, grinning to himself. With a soft groan, he indulged himself in his greatest pleasure; ice cream.

Izaya was lurking behind a large potted plant; eyes locked on every move the bartender made. He initially intended to rile him up and begin their routine chase, but when he saw how seductively he was eating his ice cream, he couldn't help himself but to enjoy the show. He was careful to not draw attention to himself, lest the show end. He fidgeted with the leaves of the plant as the blonde brought the spoon to his lips and slipped it between his pink lips, a look of pure pleasure graced his face. Izaya growled as he found himself wishing it was him that Shizuo was indulging himself in.

_I'm jealous of ice cream, _he mused as his eyes followed every move the violent man made.

Rolling his eyes to himself, he decided that it was time to make his presence known. He swaggered forward, focused on the bartender. He stood behind Shizuo and watched him eat the last of his ice cream before he leaned down.

"Shizu-chan," he whispered in his ear, "Why don't you enjoy me like you did with your ice cream?"

He licked the shell of Shizuo's ear, causing him to shudder.

"Flea, I will kill you," he growled.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so violent."

He grinned then sat on Shizuo's lap, straddling him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm jealous."

"What?"

"I said that I'm jealous, Shizu-chan," he repeated as he brought his hand up to stroke the bartender's blonde locks.

"I heard you the first time. Now get off of me before I kill you."

"Aren't you curious to find out what I'm jealous off?"

"Not particularly."

Izaya scowled at the man's unpredictability.

He pouted as he moved closer to him causing their eyelashes to touch when they blinked.

"I'm jealous of ice cream," he whispered causing Shizou's eyebrows to rocket upward, "You see, I want to be the only thing you indulge in."

He rocked his hips slightly so that his erection barely grazed the bartender's stomach.

A quiet moan escaped Shizuo's lips; so quiet, Izaya had barely heard it. With one fluid motion, he pulled the blonde closer and engaged him in a searing kiss. The black haired man moaned as Shizuo roughly thrust his tongue into his mouth, mapping out every inch, tasting him properly.

Izaya ran his fingers through Shizuo's hair, pulling it gently, begging for more but the blonde pulled away.

"Don't s-stop, please," Izaya murmured, his eyes glazed over with lust.

But Shizuo said nothing. He stood up, effectively toppling the information broker over, grabbed Izaya by his wrist and yanked him out the back door of the coffee shop and into the alley nearby.

"Shizu-chan? Where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere," he replied shortly as he pushed the smaller man against the wall, claiming his lips once more.

Izaya moaned as their tongues danced together. Shizuo skilfully undressed the black haired man and broke their passionate kiss. He slowly began harshly sucking and nibbling his neck causing loud groans to tumble out of Izaya's parted lips. He continued his downward assault, twisting and pulling on his now hardened nipples. He bit down on them, hard, eliciting a harsh cry from the smaller man.

"Y-you beast!" he whispered.

Shizou grinned as he roughly pushed him down on his knees.

"Suck me."

Izaya complied, deftly undoing the blonde's pants and freeing him from his constraints. He gently stroked the magnificent length before licking the tip tentatively. Seeing the look of pleasure that crossed the bartender's face, he grew bolder; he eased his lips around the head and began sucking on it.

The alley was empty and quiet except for the lewd slurping noises and soft groaning and cursing.

Izaya ran his tongue over the leaking slit, tasting Shizuo thoroughly.

"Fuck!"

Izaya grinned as he enjoyed the noises his Shizu-chan made.

Pulling him up, the bartender bent him over a trashcan.

"A trashcan, Shizu-chan? Do you take me for some kind of whore?"

"Yeah, I do," came his reply as he eased himself completely into the raven, causing him to curse fluently.

"No prep? F-fitting for a beast."

"You're so fucking tight," the blonde whispered as Izaya gripped the trashcan tightly, determined not to make a sound.

"Can I move yet?"

"No, let's wait for the Dollars to take over Ikkebukuro."

Shizuo began thrusting into the smaller man, reducing him to incoherent noises and pleas.

"I think I prefer this Izaya," the blonde groaned. He tightened his grip on the information broker's hips; he knew there would be bruises when they were finished. He increased his pace, causing Izaya to moan loudly and cum all over the dirty alley floor, leaving Shizuo a couple thrusts behind. As he reached his completion, he pulled his cock out of the smaller man and fixed his clothes appropriately.

He looked at Izaya, still clutching the bin with cum leaking down his thighs. Shizuo sighed as he dressed the man who was looking at him with tired eyes and a huge satisfied smirk on his face.

"More, Shizu-chan?"

The blonde slung him over his shoulder and began to walk home.

"Maybe later, flea."

"Am I your greatest pleasure now?"

Shizuo didn't bother to reply.

* * *

Review :3


End file.
